Sable On Blonde
by lizteroid
Summary: in which a threesome occurs, somewhat.


_**Author's Note:**_ Here, have a _Coven_ oneshot, it's basically Kyle/Misty centric, but will feature some Zoe/Kyle feels, and some minor Zoe/Misty also. I hope you enjoy it! Reviews would be pretty awesome :)

* * *

The blonde sat between the couple, the star cross'd lovers as they both sat in silence, holding out their hands and touching. She wondered whether she should leave them, go out and tend to her garden or locate some fresh mud for a new batch of healing residue that she swore by. She felt awkward, wondering whether or not it was jealousy towards Kyle for winning over Zoe, or whether she felt snubbed out because she had saved Kyle, and Zoe had yet to thank her for her work. Misty didn't know what it was. She stood.

As Misty made to step away, her back now to the couple who were sitting opposite one another in the middle of her shack, she felt a hand upon hers. Stopping her dead in her tracks, saving her from leaving her own home. Misty stopped, rooted to the spot, not daring to turn around yet to face them. She swallowed, giving herself a moment to compose herself. They felt comfortable with her being there, maybe Zoe was about to leave and wanted to say goodbye, maybe Zoe was taking both she and Kyle away from the swamp. Just maybe.

Misty turned slowly, her head dropping gradually to the hand around her own. It was not what she had expected. The hand was not Zoe's. Glancing from the hand to Zoe and then to Kyle, she swallowed and flicked her eyes back to Zoe, trying to find some way to decipher what Kyle was trying to convey. Misty just received a nod in reply from Zoe, nothing more, nothing less and so she returned the nod as she shuffled herself back to her original position upon the bed. As she moved back, she tried to free her hand from Kyle's, but he held onto her, tightly. Even as she sat, Kyle did not allow her hand to go free, but instead he clasped his fingers around, through and between hers, threading their being together.

The swamp witch noticed how Zoe looked between she and Kyle, examining them, their every fiber, their beings. She wondered what the younger witch was thinking, feeling, deciding. She could see the cogs turning behind Zoe's eyes, as she developed a plan. Perhaps it was to transport Kyle to the school she so fondly spoke about, or perhaps she was deciding on surprising Misty with a form of thanks. All the blonde knew was that Zoe was planning something.

For the brief visits Zoe had shared with Misty to see Kyle, the blonde realized she knew not much about the young witch. They hadn't spoken about anything really, other than Kyle, Misty's love for Stevie Nicks and very briefly about Miss Robichaux's Academy, where Zoe was a student witch. Misty was aware of the bond Zoe and Kyle had, but didn't know how it had been forged or where, or when. She could sense that it was strong, or had been, or they wanted it to become so. She wanted to know more about them, both of them, and had no idea where to begin. Since she had been living alone, Misty had lacked confidence in social interactions and had lost some of her ability to converse, so Zoe would have to take the lead on whatever inquisition she wanted to endure.

Looking down to her lap where her hand lay, with Kyle's still clamped around hers, Misty studied. She looked over his hands, strong and big, as any man's should be. Kyle's hands reminded her of her father's, or what she could remember. His fingers were long, dexterous, if she could stab a guess, she would have said Kyle could play either the guitar or the piano. Flipping her hand over, she caught sight of his thumb and his wrist, also strong looking, manly. She could see the veins throbbing beneath his skin, signs that he (or whomever his arms and hands belonged to) liked to workout.

It was then she felt the fingers in her hair, gently combing through at her temple, dragging her blonde strands back from her face so he could look at her. Misty allowed her tongue to snake out and moisten her lips before she turned her focus to Kyle, Zoe on the edge of her peripheral. He was not looking to her, but to Zoe. He was playing with Misty's hair but watching the younger witch. What was he doing? Misty frowned and tried to pull her hand away from Kyle once more, but he turned to her and shook his head. It was then Zoe spoke up.

"He wants you to help us..." she announced, flicking her eyes from Kyle to Misty, "Can you?" she questioned lightly, "I know you've helped me a lot already Misty, and I totally owe you, big time. I promise I'll do anything you need me to, just do this for me. Please."

Again, Misty furrowed her brows, but the pressure of having both Zoe and Kyle staring at her, willing her to say 'yes' was unbearable. She buckled under the pressure, wanting to help her friends but not quite knowing what the help would entail. She nodded and once again, felt Kyle's fingers in her hair before he shuffled closer to her. She could feel his breath upon her neck, and it made her uncomfortable.

The discomfort grew however, when Kyle finally released her hand and raised his to her chest, covering her breast. Almost instantly, Misty shot up, standing away from the bed as she glanced back to Kyle, who had seemingly resorted back into a quivering mess. She glared at him and barked slightly more harshly than anticipated, "What the hell are you doin'?!" she flicked her eyes to Zoe then.

"Misty please, you said you'd help." Zoe interjected and nodded slowly.

"By doin' what exactly?" Misty raised her brows, "Bein' molested by your...broken boy toy? I dont' think so, Zoe." she shook her head and turned away.

In that moment, the younger witch reached for Misty's hand and stopped her from leaving her own shack once more. She turned Misty to face her and sighed, "Look, I know it's a big thing what I'm asking you to do, Misty but...you'd really be doing me a favor. Truly." Zoe began, "Here's the deal...the reason I'm here, in New Orleans, the reason they found me out..." she sighed, leading Misty back to the bed, "Back home, I was with this guy. We'd dated a couple times and we were finally ready to do it. Cut to being at home with him, everything's going to plan, he was real nice with keeping me calm and making sure he didn't hurt me...then it happened."

"What? What happened?" Misty furrowed her brows, looking to Zoe from her seat beside Kyle.

"I killed him. Apparently, it runs in the family...having a killer vagina is not something that goes unnoticed. Even in California." Zoe nodded.

"And, you want me to take that away?" Misty questioned, unsure on which direction this conversation was headed, "I'm not sure I can do that."

"No, I know you can't, I've tried. And failed. It's not going away..." Zoe responded before she continued, "But you can help me, with our powers combined, it should work. I tried it by myself back at the school, and it wasn't strong enough, I need someone else."

"To do what...?"

Zoe didn't provide an answer, instead she reached for her bag, pulling out a sheet of old parchment paper, yellowed with age and wear. She glanced to Misty as she unfolded it and handed it to her, "This..." she said, plain and simply.

Misty took all of five seconds to skim the page before she glanced wide-eyed to Zoe, shaking her head, "No. Zoe, no..." she stated, returning the paper back to the younger witch, "I can't..." she added, "I'm sorry..." she frowned when Zoe didn't take back the paper, but forced it back to Misty. The blonde witch looked towards Kyle, now witnessing the conversation between she and Zoe, and she looked him over. She knew what lay underneath his clothes, she had saw him many times while he had stayed with her, and she had bathed him.

"Misty?" Zoe's voice cut through her thoughts, "Misty please, help us."

Contemplating for a few moments, Misty closed her eyes and turned away from both Kyle and Zoe while she thought. As she turned back, she glanced first to Kyle, he seemed to not know what day it was, then to Zoe before she nodded, glancing down to her lap. A few moments of silence passed before she even spoke up, "Do you know what we to do?" she questioned the younger witch.

"Yeah...I googled the pronunciations and everything." Zoe admitted, flushing gently and smiling slightly as she saw Misty glance across to her. She noticed how uneasy the older witch was and she reached for the blonde's shoulder, "Misty...thank you." she smiled to her and nodded once more before flipping back her hair from her face and asking, "Are you ready?"

Nodding unsurely, Misty gave a slight smile in return to Zoe's question before she swallowed and saw Zoe reaching out for Kyle's hand, leaving her left hand free for her to take. Misty watched as Kyle looked from his hand joined with Zoe, to Zoe then to Misty, before he began reaching for her hand, following suit of his love, Zoe. After several seconds of hesitation, Misty took Kyle's hand before glancing across to Zoe, and finally grasping her hand also.

Zoe had placed the paper on the floor between she and Misty, and both witches looked down to it, readying themselves to read the transcripted spell upon it. Preparing herself, Misty closed her eyes for a fleeting moment, until she heard Zoe's intake of breath and she glanced to her friend, knowing it was time. She nodded to Zoe and once again, looked to the paper between them.

As they began to say the words, Misty could feel Zoe clenching at her hand, willing the spell to work.

_Palpabo te,_  
_Corpus meum corpus_  
_Sanguis meus in te,_  
_Lorem ipsum dolor sit._

She wondered if Zoe was clenching Kyle's hand as tightly. Once they had chanted those all important words for the obligatory thrice, the blonde opened her eyes and glanced to Kyle before she turned to Zoe, "Did it work...?" she questioned, dropping her hand from Zoe's, "Do you feel him holding your hand?" she asked.

"I-I think so...I think it worked." Zoe nodded brightly, a sideways smile etched across her lips.

Nodding, Misty swallowed and tucked back her hair with her free hand, only now realizing she was still holding onto Kyle's hand, but she decided to continued holding onto him, she would need to get used to the contact soon. Looking to Zoe, Misty moistened her lips, "So, what do we do now?" she inquired lightly. She could be awkward at times. And this was one of those times.

Without hesitation, Kyle lurched himself forwards, not entirely aiming at either witch in particular, but something had definitely awoken in him, the same something Zoe had walked in on when he had pinned Madison against the wardrobe. He had managed to catch Misty around the waist and grabbed at Zoe's arm, pulling her to the bed so the three of them were piled in a slump together.

Holding Kyle's face between her hands, Zoe spoke softly, tenderly to him, "Kyle, I need you to listen to me, okay?" she began, "Misty's going to help us, but...you can't touch me, you can only touch Misty. Kyle, do you understand?" she stared him down until she finally elicited a nod from him, telling her that he had understood what she had said, but it did not stop him from reaching and touching her hair, like he had done when she had first returned to Misty's shack during his healing.

Misty had sat up while Zoe had been talking to Kyle, she was preparing herself for what was to come; his hands upon her, body over her. She had been sitting with her eyes closed, and her head bowed, blocking out the words Zoe was saying aloud to Kyle. It wasn't until she felt him shift and near her did she open her eyes. She'd heard the faint sound of lips parting before feeling his breath upon her bare shoulder and neck. Her hair was over her eye, so she couldn't see Kyle as he brought his hand up to move the delicate curtain of blonde from her face, brushing it behind her head to her other side, ready to kiss along her neck.

She had to admit, it felt great. Kyle seemed to know what he was doing, even in the skin that was not his own. Before this moment, Misty had only ever felt this sensation once before, and it had been something she'd wanted to feel again ever since it had happened. Concentrating on Kyle's lips against her skin, Misty allowed her head to drop to one side, over her other shoulder to expose more of her neck to Kyle. She was so contented with this sensation that she didn't even notice his hand moving to her lap, separating her knees to allow his fingers access between her thighs.

It was as Kyle brushed against her did Misty allow her eyes to open, blinking slightly at the unannounced invasion beneath her dress. Her fingers gripped and released the sheet beneath her, and she glanced to Zoe who was sitting slightly open mouthed as she looked on at the two. Misty felt Kyle's deft, dexterous fingers and thumb probing, flicking, stroking over her, and she couldn't help but allow her lips to part slightly, exhaling shakily. As he grasped at her hip, Misty's hand slipped across the sheet grabbing at Kyle's knee, she turned her head and looked down, allowing her brow to raise, he was more than ready.

Glancing one last time to Zoe, over her shoulder, Misty gave a nod and a sorrowful smile before turning back to Kyle. Misty was more than uncomfortable, and she wondered whether Zoe would be watching them, scrutinizing, feeling jealous that Misty could be with him and she couldn't. She could feel Zoe's eyes upon her as she turned away from the younger witch towards Kyle, readying herself to reach for his zipper. Deep inside her, she wanted nothing more than for Zoe to call out, to stop her from doing it as she began towards Kyle's jeans, but no shout came from Zoe.

Misty's hand rested upon Kyle's thigh before she glanced up at his face. He was looking to her, his chest heaving already as he continued to probe under her dress, playing with the trim on her panties, the underskirt and the delicate skin at her hips. The blonde exhaled slowly before bringing her other hand to join and finally to pop open the button at the top of his jeans, before making slight work of his zipper, thoroughly prepared for the skin that would be underneath the denim. The denim parted after a few seconds, and Misty could see the minute trail of hair from Kyle's abdomen that disappeared beneath the jeans, indicating what was waiting for her when the jeans came off.

She flushed, looking to the ceiling for a brief moment as she regained some form of composure before she glanced back to Kyle, focusing upon his face this time. She watched him breathing, inhaling and exhaling with wanton abandon. Misty swung her legs around onto the bed and rested back upon her knees, mirroring Kyle's position as she reached forward once more to begin unbuttoning his shirt. Within seconds however, he grunted and began to tug it up, up and over his head, flinging it away to the floor. Misty's hands were still suspended in the space between she and Kyle, but once his shirt was gone, she tentatively reached to touch him, to touch his torso and feel his heart beneath her palm. It was racing.

Within seconds, Kyle had turned the tables. He had grabbed at Misty's body and pushed her down in the mattress, leaving her staring up at him, her blonde hair fanned out behind her on the pillow like some golden halo framing her face. She looked up into his face, his eyes were dark, filled with lust as he stared back at her, searching her own features. He could no longer see his mother now. Misty shifted slightly as Kyle brought his hand down upon her, first to her stomach, examining the buttons of her dress before moving up, reaching for her breasts and cupping one of them lightly. Up until now, Zoe had remained silent, watching them from the foot of the bed, but Kyle's hand upon Misty's breast had roused something within her, and her breath caught in her throat. Misty glanced down her body to the younger witch and nodded.

Misty's heart began to race as she felt Kyle above her, examining her. Fingers tracing over skin, palms kneading at breasts and curves until his hand reached the hem of her dress and slipped underneath, grazing against her thighs as he searched for her panties. It was time, he was ready. Misty turned her focus to Zoe, keeping her eyes trained upon the girl while Kyle dragged her panties down long, slender legs, pushing her dress up in the process. There were a few moments while Kyle tried to figure out how to pull of Misty's panties over her feet, but he got there, and before moving back over her, he shook off his jeans, exposing himself to both she and Zoe.

As he crawled back up to Misty, overing over her, she watched Zoe over his shoulder, her hand moving to his side. He did not give her long to prepare for what was coming, a few mere seconds lingering at her entrance before he pushed into her, eliciting gasps from both she and Zoe. Misty closed her eyes, her mouth slightly agape as she adjusted to Kyle's size before he began pushing into her. Upon opening her eyes once more, she cast a glance over Kyle's shoulder to Zoe, who was now sitting propped up against the wall, biting her lip at the sensations that coursed through both her's and Misty's bodies. Their spell had worked.

Above her, Kyle grunted with each thrust. And, with each thrust, Misty's bed creaked, squeaked and jerked. The blonde found herself furrowing her brows as she felt Kyle's pace increasing, becoming more forceful with each of his thrusts. Moving her hand from his side, Misty threaded her arm under his, gripping at his shoulders as she bent her legs at the knee, one crossing over his to hold Kyle in place. With each movement, each moan, an echo was heard from Zoe at the foot of the bed, until finally Kyle buried his head in Misty's neck, his thrusts becoming more urgent as he gripped at one of her hips and his other hand grasped at one of her hands, pinning it above their heads. He was grunting, sending hot breath across Misty's neck, and for the first time since they'd coupled, Misty looked to Zoe, reaching out her hand for the younger witch to take.

Misty felt her body reacting to Kyle's, and she grew rigid, her lower muscles sending waves of uncontrollable spasms through her body as she continued to grip onto Zoe's hand, threading their fingers. She cried out in unison with the younger witch, and a couple of seconds later heard Kyle's cry out into her neck and hair before he finally collapsed against her body in a shuddering heap. Cracking open her eyes, Misty glanced down her body to Zoe and nodded, gesturing for her to join she and Kyle.

It was when Zoe crawled up the bed, and lay beside Misty that Kyle rolled off and to the other side, his hand reaching across Misty for Zoe's. The younger witch took Kyle's hand, smiling to Misty in the process, before the blonde too offered her hand once again to Zoe. Once settled, the three were linked once more; Kyle holding Zoe's hand, Misty's hand over his heart, and Zoe twirling Misty's hair as they lay together, all completely spent as Misty continued to mutter the spell over again;

_Palpabo te, (I will feel you,)_  
_Corpus meum corpus (When my body becomes your body,)_  
_Sanguis meus in te, (My blood runs among yours,)_  
_Lorem ipsum dolor sit. (We will be one.)_

* * *

Let me know what you think, guys!


End file.
